Valorie 3:No Way Out
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Valorie is sentenced to an island jail that is miles from civilisation there she meets her match
1. Chapter 1

Valorie was in a prison jumpsuit again but this time she wasn't going to a normal jail she was going to an island 44 miles away from the usa called forgotten prison a prison unheard of before if criminals do ever escape there there's no where to go just water on the endless horizon. Valorie wore bags over her head along with 5 other prisoners transferring there they then stopped and were stood in line and they took off there bags Valorie looked around and saw a forest then a short but stocky male dimetrodon approached them he was wearing a warden uniform his name was David he's been the warden for 10 years and was very good at it.

"well hello lowlifes,I'm David your worst nightmare right there behind you is about 50 miles of dence forest and inside is a prison where fuckups like you go to disappear I'm not gonna explain it I'm just too excited to see your faces enjoy your stay."He said menacingly the guards loaded them onto a truck and drove for 50 minutes to a large medieval looking prison Valorie gulped a little at the sight of it they entered the prison and were taken straight to the cafeteria because it was lunchtime the cafeteria its was large it could fit pretty much the whole population of Texas in there.

Valorie looked around and saw with utter delight familiar face Peter she sat by him "Hey hon!" Peter was utterly stunned "Valorie what are you doing here?!" "I'm going her now,what happened to you?"Valorie asked "i was transferred her the guards didn't wanna look at me and more Gordon too." Valorie gasped happily "Gordon's here too where?!" Peter hung his head "dead got into a knife fight died from his wounds." Valorie was surprised "what about you what happened to Tyson?" Valorie snorted "even i don't know i dumped him in a ditch after i was done with him haven't seen him since."

Peter nodded then Valorie did a double take because she saw something completely unexpected it was Snide the spinosaurus that buttfucked back in San Diego and he was humping a female Barryonyx that looked 5 years younger than her and had a scar on her neck"hey that's snide the guy that i had sex with back in the old prison."Valorie said with shock "yeah he's been here as long as i have in fact we arrived her together."Peter said Valorie scoffed "So what's little ms tight ass's name."Valorie asked referring to the Barryonyx perer chuckled nervously "That's Brianna,She's a rapist too infact Valorie she's heard about you and she's not impressed." Valorie frowned "she called you a pathetc tryhard."Peter winced Valorie growled then stomped over to them Peter looked away. Valorie sat next to them "Hello Snide."She said bitterly Snide stopped thrusting to look at Valorie "oh uh Valorie right?"he asked Valorie smiled scornful "already cheating on me i thought what we had was special."Valorie said angerly Brianna lifted her head and looked at Valorie "Uh we were in the middle of something here." Valorie growled at her "Zip it Tryhard,your not better than me." Brianna just stared at Valorie in suprised then realized who she was "wait a sec you're Valorie."

Valorie scoffed "yes and you're fucking my spinosaurus." Brianna cackled "oh please obviously you're horrible in bed if he switched to me." Valorie gasped then scowled Peter went over to Valorie "Valorie please come back." Peter begged "hi Peter still thinking of me?"Brianna asked seductively Valorie looked at peter Confused "when i first came here Brianna was the first to greet and welcome me here by sitting on my dick forcibly."Peter said ashamed Valorie growled "that's exactly what i did when we met...you bitch!" Valorie roared ready to tear Brianna apart who only cackled "Face it Valorie there's not one guy in this shithole who wouldn't leave you for me." Valorie growled "i wouldn't."said a voice it was a male Siamosaurus his name was Stephen and was Peter's cellmate he looked about the same age as Brianna but was almost tall as Snide "I'll stay loyal to her."Stephen stated Valorie "Ok who the fuck is that."Whispered to Peter "that's Stephen he's my cellmate." Brianna started laughing "give 5 minutes alone with you and you'll be calling me master." Stephen clung to Valorie's arm "I'm perfectly fine with her." Brianna frowned then shooed snide away and looked around the cellblock and saw a male Kronosaurus staring at her Brianna smiled and motioned him to come over which he did "Matter fact everyone who's ever fucked me and still wants some come over next thing Valorie knew half of the jail population crowed around Brianna about 59 to be exact both male's and females where loyal to Brianna Valorie was a little shocked but kept her attitude "you got followers i got some too hon." "You only got 2 Hun."Brianna laughed "the number will be bigger."Valorie said with out much care Brianna just stared intensely at Valorie who just stared right back her then they heard clapping it was david "I like your chemistry you 2 will be sharing a cell but right after recess."david said Valorie raised an eyebrow in confusion "Recess?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Valorie was outside on the prison courtyard Valorie was absolutely stunned "we get fucking recess what is this elementary school?"Valorie asked she was leaning on the fence Peter was standing next to her. "We get recess twice a day and It's an hour long."Peter shrugged Valorie rolled her eyes then spotted Brianna staring back at her. "Who the fuck is she?" Valorie asked in anger peter sighed "i don't know all i know is she is a rapists and she claims she's better than you."

Valorie scoffed "yeah right,how many people she pounded?" "She said a hundred."peter said Valorie laughed so loud everyone in the courtyard looked at her "A hundred hahaha now i know she bullshiting!"Valorie laughed Peter Looked at Brianna who was glaring in their direction Peter desperately tried to quiet her down. "Shhh Shhh,Valorie she's looking."Peter whispered Valorie looked at Brianna ans scoffed then she turned around and pulled down her pants and mooned her "look at this liar!"Valorie laughed.

Brianna stared at Valorie ass with disgust the male Carnotaurus standing next to her tilted his head "she has a nice ass." Brianna glared at him.

Valorie pulled her pants back up then continued laughing making peter shake his head.

**At night**

Valorie and Brianna sat on their beds staring at each other then their light turned off "Sleep tight."a guard said outside Brianna scoffed then rolled her eye crossing her arms glaring at Valorie "So you're the famous Valorie i heard about,the one who raped many dinos." Valorie smiled "hell yeah." "Who was your first?"Brianna asked "My best friend,You?"Valorie asked "My own Brother the look he gave me still makes me smile."Brianna responded sinisterly.

Valorie knodded Brianna looked towards the window and saw the moon but when she did Valorie looked at the scar on her neck "Cool scar where you get it?" Brianna held her neck and sighed "My last prey,He was a Archaeopteryx his name is Arthur he went to my high school we didn't know eachother personally one night i followed him to his home and made my move i pulled out my trusty switch blade and held it to his throat and i said to him "don't move or scream and I'll let you live.",which was a lie because i always kill my victims after basically a rule of mine."Brianna explained Valorie groaned in utter disgust when she does it she could just wipe the victims memory of the encounter she only killed if necessary. "Anyway i had him right where i wanted him and then it happened...he kissed me...i..i never saw it coming he shoved his tongue directly into my mouth i was taking by suprise so much i made a fatal mistake i threw aside my switchblade...i didn't even see him grab it i felt a sharp pain in my neck as he sliced a gash in my neck then he knocked me out by hitting me with a rock."Brianna said with venom.

Valorie crossed her arms with a grin on her face "i arrived here 2 years ago extremely pissed and this scar so i made a promise to myself that i will bust out of here and when i do I'll find Arthur and bite his dick off."Brianna said with hatred Valorie chuckled "well good luck with that and by the way that Arthur Person sounds like real fun maybe i should pay him a visit." Brianna looked at her with fire in her eyes "Back off he's mine...all mine." Valorie chuckled "Uhh yeah you had your chance and you blew it to hell i think I'll do better."

Brianna growled "i swear to god if you touch one feather on his body I'll rip your fucking arms off." Valorie gasped in a mocking tone and put a hand on her chest "oh my."She squeaked then smiled evily "pretective are we?" Brianna scoffed

Valorie frowned "I despise you like really much." Brianna raised an eyebrow "Really you despise me,well i despise you Bitch."Brianna snapped.

"i bet you while Snide was fucking you he was thinking of me."Valorie shot Brianna snorted then shot back "oh yeah while I was riding him I asked Peter if her heard of you and he went...who?" Valorie chuckled then cracked her knuckles and stood up "oh you must really want your ass kicked." Brianna giggled and motioned her to come closer "oh baby i want it so bad." Valorie growled "i will beat you ass so bad it will glow red for the rest of your life." She walked up to her and grabbed her neck but before she could do anything a guard yelled "Save it for tomorrow!" Valorie scoffed and let go of her neck and layed down on her bed Brianna layed down to with a satisfied grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is coming very soon

But i just want to make this very quick announcement that i just couldn't wait to share. After Valorie 4 and the Victor Spin off I'm making a Story based on the Jurassic park Chaos Effect toyline dinosaurs.

It'll be called Agents of Chaos, The Chaos Agents are gonna be a very dangerous terrorist and assassination group full of unstable stone cold blooded killers they are lead by a Ultimasaurus named Ulysses the baddest of them all.

That's all for now.


	4. Chapter 4

During recess Valorie was standing next to Peter and Stephen watching Brianna chatting it up with her fellow followers Valorie groaned "she thinks she's so much better i can get as much prisoners on my side."Valorie Peter looked at her "ok how?" Valorie grinned "did i ever tell you that i was a stripper?" Peter looked at her shocked "wait you were a stripper?!" "Yep my stage name was selfproclaim,because i proclaimed i was the best."Valorie bragged Peter was impressed but then a female velociraptor walked up to her "did i hear you say you were a stripper?"she asked Valorie smirked "that's right honey,want a lapdance?" The velociraptor sat down on the bench next to her then Valorie strattled her with her breasts in her face and rolled her hips.

Peter looked in complete amazement as she bent backwards and placed her hands on the grass her feet planted firmly on the bench on either side of the velociraptor then she bucked her hips up making a grinding motion then she did a handstand Brianna was watching her preformance from a distance with disgust.

Soon a few more people started gathering to watch Valorie's graceful show Valorie gently lowered herself to the ground and into the splits Stephen was impressed that she is able to move so well however giving her curvaceous figure it shouldn't be a suprise. Valorie bounced a few times before sitting in the w position and moving her asscheeks independently "yeah can Brianna do this,stick with me and I'll show you other tricks i can do."Valorie said to the crowd of 10.

Brianna scoffed in disgust seeing that people were going to her side.

**Later that morning **

Valorie and Brianna sat in their cell Brianna glaring at Valorie the said "You think your so hot don't ya..showing off you stripper skills?" Valorie giggled "that's not the only thing i can do little lady." Brianna growled. "You're so lucky it's Friday,Friday night is movie night and they're showing Guardians of the galaxy vol 2." Valorie only shrugged and went back to sleep.

**Lunchtime**

Brianna was sitting in her table watching Valorie chatting it up with her friends before Valorie showed up she was the top girl in the prison everyone liked and respected her and she even promised to think of a plan to break them all out and seeing Valorie trying to upstage her was getting under her scales so she decided to knock Valorie down a few pegs and she knew just how.

Throughout the course of the day and including the movie Brianna was eying Peter Valorie loyal pyromaniacal sidekick and she thought of a little motivation to get her to back off.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was doing laundry as every prisoner has a turn to do laundry unaware that Brianna was coming. Brianna stopped infront of the male Kentrosaurus guard standing out the door "and where are you going Brianna?"he asked with a frown on his face Brianna giggled sheepishly then out of nowhere she grabbed his head and twisted it hard snapping his neck his body collapsed on the ground then she entered the room.

Peter was ironing clothes when he saw Brianna "uhhh?"he droned confused Brianna leaned on the wall in front of him "well...hello pete."Brianna greeted Peter ignored her and continued working Brianna chuckled "well that's very rude." Then she got off the wall and stood behind him then wrapped her arms around his waist causing him to stop. "I was only saying hi." Brianna said firmly "what do you want?"Peter asked a little nervous "i want to know why you're siding with her when i have so much better to offer." Brianna stated Peter squirmed a little "I'm with her because she's much more interesting plus she can do thing that you can't."

Brianna scoffed letting go of peter "You mean stripping,dancing, doing yoga poses,news flash peter she not all that impressive I've met dino more scarier than her." Peter looked at Brianna "maybe you have but Valorie isn't like those dinos you've seen she's different plus she's much more fun to fuck."Peter barked.

Brianna looked at peter with a questioning look "What's that supposed to mean?" Peter looked at her defiantly "i think you're boring to bang Brianna,when you and i first did i i struggled to stay awake because it felt like i was humping a snail and ps Brianna your ass is flat...that's right it's flatter than the ground we walk on i don't see how anyone could fuck you in the ass givin it's too damn bony!"Peter ranted.

Brianna stared at peter in a emotionless expression then she looked back at her ass it was a little flat and small Brianna looked back at Peter then walked over to the door and closed it and locked it peter started getting a little nervous. Brianna cracked her neck and shook her arms taking deep breaths while she did "oooh I'm gonna enjoy this very much."she mumbled under her breath.

Then she started walking towards peter menacingly Peter backed up against the washers "now w..wait a second."peter said nervously Brianna had the most scariest looking scowl on her face then she tackled peter and they hit the ground hard.

**The next morning**

"EVERYONE WAKE THE FUCK UP AND STAND OUTSIDE YOUR CELLS!"a familiar voice roared it was david and he sounded pissed both Valorie and Brianna groggy got out of their beds and stood outside with the rest of the criminals david paced around with a angry look on his face. "You assholes are not gonna get away with this,last night 2 bodies were found:A fellow officer and that arsonist Peter!" David shouted that woke Valorie way up "Peter's dead?!"Valorie asked shock david walked up to Valorie "yep his body was crammed into a washing machine and someone made him drink a whole jug of laundry detergent."

Valorie gasped in horror david walked away from her "i promise you all we will find the son of a bitch who killed him...I'm talking about Officer Kendricks i could careless about Peter."David said coldly.

At breakfast Valorie was absolutely shocked that peter was gone Stephen sat next to her "damn can't believe peter is gone who do you think did it?" Valorie glanced up at Brianna who was staring at her with a sadistic smile causing Valorie to look at her in fury "you Bitch."she said in her mind.

**Recess**

Valorie gathered her 9 followers for a meeting "ok everyone listen up,i know exactly who killled peter and that officer it was Brianna." Everyone muttered "should we tell the guard?"Stephen asked Valorie shook her head "not yet we're going to war on her skinny ass." "How 50 percent of the prison is on her side,even if we declare war on her we're outnumbered."

"Then we get the other 50 percent on our side with a little of my brand of persuasion." Valorie said proudly Stephen looked at the guards at the tower and pondered.

**Later **

Stephen was being led to David's office by 2 guards then they stood him in front of David who had a solem look on his face "i just finished calling Kendrick's family...not easy...what's this what's he doing here?"david asked "he said he knows who killed kendrick."the officer said David looked at Stephen "It was Brianna." David growled in anger "if true she'll pay." "Good luck getting to her she has some of the most nastiest motherfuckers on her side." "We have guns."David argued "that they can take away from you and will not hesitate to kill you with." Stephen retorted.

David thought about it Stephen was right it as happened before david sighed leaning back in his chair "what do you propose we do?" "Nothing yet Valorie is gathering an army of her own." David chuckled "Valorie the serial rapist?" Stephen nodded "yes and now that i think about it we have the same motivation,we want to avenge peter and you guys want to avenge officer Kendrick,stand behind Valorie and you'll make Brianna pay." David just sat there thinking long and hard before coming up with an answer "do we have to like it?" Stephen shook his head no.


	6. Chapter 6

Valorie was sitting in her own private cell on David's orders which confused her Valorie was laying down in her bed when the door opened and in came David now Valorie was more confused "ok what's going on?" David placed his hands behind his back "Valorie i wanted to tell you personally that we are on your side." Valorie raised her eyebrow "huh?" "I was told you were going to war on Brianna for killing your friend Peter...and heaven help me...but i want to kill that bitch for what she did she took the life of a good officer now his wife and 3 young children have to continue onwithout him."David said through gritted teeth Valorie stared at david with suprise.

"I'll do the slaying my good sir,in fact you cops don't have to do anything me and my group will handle everything." David gave a trusting look then said "don't expect us to be friends after this your a rapist after all." Valorie smiled "it's a hobby."

**A lunchtime **

Valorie was sitting at her table with Stephen,the female velociraptor and a male Halisaurus named Henry he was here for manslaughter. "Ok we need to build our army to match hers other wise we're screwed."Stephen stated "i got that handled watch this." Valorie stood on the table and unbuttoned her jumpsuit and flashed everyone her breasts "who wants to motorboat these babies?!" Valorie asked rubbing and squeezing her breast tenderly then a people came over one by one and either touched her breasts or motorboated them after the last person felt her breasts then Valorie did a quick count their were currently 40 people on her side carnivores,herbivores alike flying or Aquatic,Valorie like it wasn't enough "ok time to turn it up."Valorie said then she took her jumpsuit "ok those of you that are left and would like to pound me come on over to my team." Valorie encouraged the prisoners left were hesitant then Brianna chuckled with her gang behind them "pathetic the reason i got them on my side is because promised them of a brilliant plan to break them all out a plan the guards here will never see coming."Brianna Bragged looking at the guards all around the place.

Valorie snorted "then what is it?" Brianna frowned pointing at the guards everywhere "not in front of them they're watching if i announce it then they'll be on the alert!" Then a male Shonisaurus from the neutral group raised his hand. "Uh actually they were already on the alert when you said you had a plan to break everyone out." Brianna looked at him crazily then stammered "you hush,ok i have a plan and they cannot stop us all of us."

"Yes we can."a guard mumbled under his breath everyone didn't hear him "look the point is I'm a strategic genius and you...well...you're just an embarrassment."Brianna stated with hatred Valorie giggled "well at least i know 900 different ways to please a man when you only have one and girl is it boring and outdated." Brianna growled at that remark everyone on Valorie's side laughed and cheered the guards only shook their heads.

While Brianna was boiling anger Valorie was eyeing the male Bambiraptor next to her he was timid looking and scrawny Valorie leaned sideways to whisper in Stephen's ear "now who's that little cutie?"Valorie asked pointing at the raptor . "thats Chip he's claims he was framed and doesn't belong he arrived here a month after peter did,Brianna claimed him and promised him freedom."Stephen explained Valorie looked at chip he reminded her of peter and thought of the perfect little payback "she took peter away from me so I'm gonna take chip away from her."Valorie said in her head.

During the recess time Valorie saw chip sitting on a bench by himself she smiled evily and walked over to him then stood in front of him "hi." He looked up at her confused Valorie sat on his lap "let me get right to the point,i want you to fuck me right here and now." Chip looked around nervously "i..i can't." Valorie chuckled "you have no say in the matter." Then her quills vibrated.

Brianna was sitting next to snide and a male pliosaurus until a male Carnotaurus pointed out the scene happening between Chip and Valorie. Brianna gasped as chip thrusted into her Valorie looked at Brianna and waved. Brianna was furious now she clenched her fists and shook violently "that's it she's dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Valorie was sitting in her cell until she heard screaming she recognized it as Brianna the guards were telling her to knock it off but she wouldn't listen then the guards made the big mistake of opening her cell to sedate her however the underestimated her one tried to taze her but she grabbed his arm and broke it then snabbed the other in the eye with a homemade dagger she made while here then slit then last guards throat all the prisoners who were on her side cheered for her Valorie looked on then decided it was time she closed her eyes concentrating then the guard who was at the controls pressed the button and everycell opened and out stepped the prisoners. "My friends cause mayhem!"Brianna commanded and then everyone bursted out fighting it was prisoners vs prisoners or prisoners vs guards Valorie came out of her cell and searched for Brianna then saw her standing on a table smiling at her Valorie walked towards her but she jumped off running away Valorie gave chase.

Brianna ran through a door killing a few guards as Valorie ran through the door she heard gunfire the guards were authorized to use lethal force. Valorie chased Brianna throughout the hallways while the alarm sounded then they stopped as David stood in front of them pointing a gun at them "on the ground you bitch!"he ordered Brianna chuckled "we were so close Valorie." Valorie and David looked at her confused "everything was according to plan but we didn't figure on David stopping us."Brianna said with a fake worried look David looked at Valorie who looked at him then he frowned "you two were working together all this time?!" Valorie shook her head no David walked closer to her and pointed the gun right at her Brianna grinned as she tiptoed away David growled "I'm not suprised though you're a criminal you stab people in the back,after i kill you I'll kill her."David declared Valorie stammered then groaned in annoyance "oh fuck this." Then she vibrated her quills and David went into a trance and put the gun to his mouth and he pulled the trigger he collapsed dead then Valorie ran off to find Brianna.

Brianna was able to run outside killing 2 guards and straight onto the truck that brought them here she enter the keys into the ignition and turned it bringing the truck to life and began driving off unaware Valorie hopped in the back.

After 50 minutes Brianna got out and saw the boat prisoners arrived on but then froze she slowly turned around and saw Valorie pointing a gun at her she looked at her with a blank expression Brianna giggled "i knew killing Peter would cause you to feud up with me,he's your little humping buddy after all."Brianna cooed mockingly.

"Yes he was,so tell me how does it feel to have your plan fail so spectacularly?"Valorie asked Brianna laughed "it didn't fail it worked successfully!" Valorie was confused then thought hard on it before realising "only you were supposed to escape...this whole plan the promise of freedom you fed those guys." Brianna laughed "come on did you really think i gave two shits about any of them,it was simple really all i needed to do was causing a riot so bad that the guards would be overwhelmed sure they'll use lethal force and everyone would die but in the end I'll would slip by through all the chaos and disappear." Valorie stepped closer.

"You could've done all that long ago why did you wait in fact why did you need me it doesn't make sence?!"Valorie asked Brianna pondered the shrugged "plot convenience i guess." Valorie sighed then said "so now that you're out i guess you going for that Arthur guy...I'm coming too don't argue." Valorie pushed Brianna into the boat and they started it and Brianna drove the boat while Valorie still aiming the gun to her head.


End file.
